Happy Birthday Cana
by NorthenHourglass
Summary: It's Canada's birthday and France comes to give him a surprise birthday present. Yaio BoyxBoy, SMUT, ONESHOT, Forgive grammar mistakes and spelling English is not my first Language. rated M for a reason, Flames aren't nice if you don't like it don't read it da?


"Bonjour ma beau Canada" The rich French accent hinted with a sweet slur roused Canada from his sleep, he murmured something in his sleep, rolling over a little "Mathieu, time to get up _ma beau_" I long slim finger brushed Canada's Cheek.

"W-Who…" Canada's tinted purple and blue eyes opened silvery lashes fluttered the light blinded him for a while surprisingly enough he felt another weight on the bed with him.

"Bonne matinee Mathieu." The long limbed blonde haired French man sat on the edge of the bed.

"F-France?" Canada muttered rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What are…? How did you… I mean I'm g-glad to see you but why…" France gaze his signature laugh, his blue eyes batting away the light.

"_Bon anniversaire_!" France beamed; Matthew blinked about four more times before catching sight of his bedside table.

"A-Are those for me?" Canada asked, a bouquet holding gorgeous red roses sat on the table, the light illuminating them.

"Oui, they are, as a part of you're birthday present Cana" France said, brushing Canada's paler blond hair from his face, Mathieu reached to the bedside table and took up his glasses, setting them on his nose. And pushing them up

"F-France? W-What are y-you wearing?" Matthews's voice cracked at the end of the sentence. France laughed

"Ohonhonhon, you like?" France said, to say Matthew was distracted would be a understatement, it wasn't so much what Francis was wearing as much as what he wasn't wearing Frances toned handsome figure was bare to him, his chest was strong and his navel dusted with light blonde hair that traveled farther down to the part of him which was covered, his lower region was covered only in a Speedo like undergarment with a version of the Candian flag as a pattern.

"W-Well yes… I mean No! I mean…" Matthew could not form full sentences, distracted by how little Francis was wearing. "I-It's just…Just a little d-distracted by you." Canada whispered, France chuckled and leaned closer to Canada who let out a little squeal trying to put some distance between him and the French man swallowing blushing the same color as the Speedo.

"Cana…" French began this time trapping Canada between the edge of the bed and his body.

"E-Eh?" Canada squeaked, Francis smiled and toyed with Matthews's soft hair. Before Canada could fathom it, France had grabbed hold of him and pinned him beneath Frances own body.

"Would you like ze second half of you're gift now Cana, or would you like to wait?" Canada's glasses had been thrown askew France smirked at how flustered the little Canadian was.

"F-France… w-what's… What's **EEPPP**?!" Canada shrieked a little as France's hands slipped under his thin nightshirt, France kissing his neck gently. "Fraannnce! Canada moaned, enough to make Francis pull up to look down at his former colony, smiling deviously.

"Yes Ma beau Mathieu?" France teased his curl barely touching it blowing on it making Canada shudder and whine at the teasing touch and the hot air blown onto his sensitive curl. France continued to torture the curl twisting it around his finger gently tugging on it

"…_Voulez-vous me faire l'amour_?" Frances color flared in his cheeks, he dove down tightly embracing the little Canadian under him.

"Oui. If zhat iz alright Cana." France smiled, Canada blushed for the hundredth time this morning, Canada nodded, and France smiled and dove down capturing Canada's lips in a firry passionate kiss. He opened his mouth a little licking his tongue against Matthews's lips taking in the first hint of taste from Matthew. Matthew groaned and opened his mouth his tongue sweeping inside. There wasn't much of a fight for dominance, and even if there was France would have easily won. Matthew wasn't as experienced as France. Francis dove into Matthew licking his mouth tasting savoring every inch of the hot wet cavern.

"_Tu es magnifique comme ça Mathieu_" Frances whispered beginning to remove the silken pajama top the little Canadian was clad in.

"F-France…" Matthew whined France kissed him again, soon become all teeth rather then lips, slurping noises came from both of them, and they broke apart, France dove down and kissed along Canada's Jaw line. Matthew's hands had a mind of there own reaching down to France's only item of clothing, and easily removing it.

"Ohonhonhon, eager oui?" France chuckled, Matthew pressed back into France pushing him, over and rolling over on top of him, Canada looked down at France. Sliding down his body to where Frances erect sex stood,

"Matthieu what are you…" France gasped as Matthew licked the head of France experimentally. Canada looked up. Running his tongue up the vein, before engulfing the head swirling his tongue around the slit.  
"A-Are you sure you never done this before?" France groaned, as Matthew looked up. Leaving Frances member for a little to look at France.

"Y-Yea I'm… I'm pretty sure I haven't" Matthew whispered, France smirked and grabbed Matthew of his dick pulling him up and locking lips with him. France reached his hand down and stroked Matthews dick hard.

"_D-Dieu! France! S'il vous plaît ... Francis ... s'il vous plait_" Canada whined, fisting the sheets. France flipped Canada so he was lying on his stomach, his shirt hung open around his chest, his hips in the air his vital regions being showed of in the most sinful of ways, Matthew looked around to look at Francis "F-Francis?" Matthew whimpered France leaned over him, pressing his chest into Matthews back. He grabbed the hem of his pants pulling them down slowly.

"Mathieu, could I ask you something?" France whispered to the little Canadian, his vital regions now in plan view of the scrutinizing French man. Who had pulled back to veiw Matthew better

"O-oui" Canada whispered

"_n'avez-vous jamais toucher vous-même_?" France asked, Canada's face flushed as red as his flag he looked away, biting his lip his round glasses still crooked on his face, and hung his head

"O-Oui…Yes… a l… a little, W-Well I have no Lover!" Matthew whimpered France gave another small chuckle, France ran a slim finger across Matthews's thigh Matthew hung his head again, ashamed a little.

"Well I cood 'elp with zat." France whispered, Matthew whined. Frances breath was near his opening. A long tongue swept out and licked around the opening. Matthew gasped and rocked his hips back. "You know how to stretch you're self oui?" France asked it was a little muffled as he continued to tease Canada's entrance with his tongue Canada cried out when Frances tongue dipped in his entrance a little. Matthew nodded furiously moaning a little

"O-Oui! Y-Yes I-I do." Canada whimpered raising his own hand to his mouth.

"Then go ahead _mon ange_" Canada shakily whispered something completely inaudible but none the less raised his own hand to his mouth licking around the digits pulling them out of his mouth and then back to his entrance, It was puckered and still wet from Francis's tongue. Canada teased his entrance. He looked up at France, who was smiling patiently.

"D-Don't watch _s'il vous plait_" Canada whimpered France smiled and turned around on the bed. There for not watching Canada. Matthew whined a little as the first of his digits entered his tight ring of muscle he wriggled his hips a little trying to get used to the digit he pulled it out a little then swiveled the finger crooking it, before adding another scissoring them letting a slightly dirtier part of his mind run his imagination, gasping as large tears not condensates behind his slightly fogged glasses a trail of saliva running down his chin.

"F-Francis" Matthew moaned a little bit.

"You're very cute like this Mathieu" The French voice thick with lust whispered, Canada gasped and closed his eyes, blushing furiously.

"I-I thought y-you weren't looking France." Canada whimpered adding the third finger none the lips.

"I couldn't 'elp it after you moaned my name." France whispered sultrily, leaning over Canada again. "I zink you're ready _mon cher_." France whispered catching Matthews wrist in his grasp, gently pulling Matthews fingers out of his own entrance, leaning over him, and slowly entering the little Canadian beneath him.

"S-So tight… _vous êtes tellement serré_" France groaned, Matthew now completely impaled on Francis cock.

"F-France…." Matthew moaned. His body shuddering.

"_Êtes-vous bien mon ange_" France groaned, using all his will power not to thrust into the little Canadian. Canada moaned a little and pushed his hips back making France gasp.

"M-Move, Please move!" Cando groaned, France pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back into Canada. Canada moaned rocking his hi[s in time with Frances thrusts, creating a rhythm

"Amazing Cana, you feel so amazing, so tight you're insides are stroking me, like you did with you're tongue-" France moaned into his shoulder, thrusts becoming stronger and faster "-You're going to make me come quicker like this you're expression is so exotic"

Matthew at this time was complexly unsure how France could form complete sentences, when all he could do is moan. A strangled noise somewhere between a moan and a plea escaped his lip

"Tell me Mathieu do you love you're papa? Because you're papa sure loves you" France whispered into Matthews's year licking the shell of the ear

"_Mon Dieu_ Francis. I…I… I lo'love you… _Je t'aime, Je t'aime_" Mathieu cried out loudly, France groaned, Canada reached his end, with one last strike to his prostate Mathieu came wailing Frances name as he did, france wasn't far behind him, Kissing Matthew as he came filling Matthew up.  
"_Je T'aime assui_Cana" there was a small disturbance from behind them and the both turned to look

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER YOU FROG"

**God damn it shoot me… sorry it's a little late I know Canada day was yesterday, but still reviews are awesome and welcome, and I may speak French (As one of my languages) but it's the weakest one defiantly. Sorry for any problems with it**


End file.
